


A Southsider’s Guide to Living on the Edge

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Blue Balls, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been friends since they were in Little League. Ian permanently lives with his dad, Clayton, but he always spends his summers with his siblings on the Southside.*My twist on a shameless coming of age story where Mickey takes Ian under his wing and they grow together in the best way they can on the Southside of Chicago





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
So i’ve decided to try writing a multi-chapter fic. I know the whole Best Friends AU thing has been done before but this is just my spin on it because those kind of fics are always my favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I already am❤️

All Mickey ever wanted was for Ian Gallagher to leave him the hell alone, but he got so much more. It all started the summer of 2002, and Mickey was starring in his first baseball game in little league. He had practically begged his dad to let him join the team, and after hearing ‘no’ for about the 100th time that week he finally had a plan that might actually work.

He had convinced a neighbor boy from down the street to help him out with his plan and by ‘convinced’ he means threatened. So here Mickey was starting a ‘not so fake’ fight with the kid outside his house holding a bat in hand, when Mickey’s dad came out screaming for Mickey to ‘hit the kid and get it over with so he could get some sleep around here’, so Mickey swung the bat purposely missing. The kid took off running down the street before he would actually get hurt, and sure enough Terry Milkovich started down the front steps of the house and snatched the bat right out of Mickey’s hands. “What the hell, boy!”

“Sorry Dad. I guess I don’t know how to hold a bat right since I haven’t had a chance to get any practice.”

“Well that just won’t fucking do. Go get me that stupid fucking baseball paper so I can sign it. There is no way in hell that my kid isn’t going to know how to hold a damn bat,” Terry said grumpily taking a seat on the steps, and pulling out a cigarette to smoke. Mickey practically skipped up the steps trying to conceal his delight and went to get his permission form.

***

A week later Mickey had his first baseball practice and got to meet the other kids on his team. He met eleven other boys between the ages of 6 and 8 that would be on his team. Mickey didn’t dislike his team, but he definitely wished he was able to join the older team, but since his birthday didn’t come until after summer was over, he was stuck with these little twerps.

He spent the first few practices avoiding talking to his teammates, but today on the last practice before their big game a kid with red curls falling in his face, and a shit-ton of tiny brown freckles scattered all over his face looking like the damn night sky came up to him and said “Hi, I’m Ian. So you excited for the game tomorrow? I hear we have a real chance to win this thing.”

“Um yeah, sure Red,” Mickey said looking down at the kid next to him.

“Yeah i’m real excited. My sister Fiona says she can’t wait to see me hit the ball all the way to the outfield.”

“Mmhmm,” Mickey hummed shaking his head trying his best to pretend he cared what the kid was saying.

“Yeah and then after we win we get to go get ice cream!” he said eyes wide and a huge grin on his face. “Oh maybe you can go with us. I’m sure my daddy wouldn’t mind and…”

“Will you please shut up?! I don’t give a shit all right kid? There is no way I would go even if I could so please,” Mickey said annoyed and losing his patience. “Thank you, Jesus.” He tried not to be so angry at the kid, he couldn’t be older than about 6 anyways, but Mickey was not used to hearing someone go on and on like that and frankly he just wanted to be left alone, not hearing some kid talk about all the cool things his family would be doing for him after he wins the game, because Mickey knew he wouldn’t have a single person even attending the game for him. The kid looked at him with a sad look on his face and ran off into the arms of someone who appeared to be a taller, older version of himself, same red hair and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so I am planning on doing regular updates starting now. I think I will make Mondays my main post days since it’s my only day off, but if I get chapters out sooner then I may post a little early sometimes.
> 
> Anyways with that being said, I’m sure you have already noticed, but this story with be flip flopping POVs a lot probably, just depending on who I feel needs to kind of narrate at which times. I hope you guys enjoy!

_ _ Ian Gallagher was always a talkative kid, always trying to be everyone’s friend. His Dad always said that it would get him into trouble one day, but he didn’t expect ‘one day’ to be today. He was just casually talking to one of the older boys on his team about the big game when out of nowhere he snapped and Ian wasn’t sure what he had done wrong. He ran off into his dad’s arms and cried. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” 

“I-I-I I was just telling him about the game and-and ice cream. Why did he have to be so mean?” Ian said voice quivering.

“Oh. Son look this neighborhood is different. The kids here aren’t so ready to be your friend, sometimes they just need time to get used to you,” Clayton said. Ian thought about what his dad was telling him and decided that he would just have to make that boy like him, he wiped his face and stormed back over to the dark haired boy sitting on the ground pulling out the grass. “Hey, that was not very nice. I was just trying to be your friend, you didn’t have to yell at me,” Ian said arms crossed. The boy gave him a look that was confusing for Ian as it looked both grumpy and smirky at the same time.

“Yeah well kid, sorry to break it to you, but not everyone in this world is going to be your friend.”

“But why? I’m a cool kid when you get to know me.”

“S’just how the world works. I didn’t make the rules.”

“Huh, well what are the rules,” Ian asked and then saw an actual genuine smile appear on the older boys face.

“Ugh, alright come on. I will tell you all about it.” Ian followed happily, and they ended up hanging out for a while until Ian’s dad said it was time to take him home.

The next day, Ian and Mickey were in their spots on the baseball field ready to play in their first game, Mickey on first base and Ian on second. The game started out good everyone was remembering their roles and their team was up by 3 points and a new kid was up to bat. Mickey was standing in position next to first base. When the ball was swung right at him, hitting him in the arm. Ian watched as Mickey rubbed at his sore arm for a moment a glare now settled on his face. He grabbed the ball off the ground in a hurry and when the batter was almost to his base Mickey chucked the ball at the kid hitting him square in the face between his brows. The kid stopped running and fell over screaming, and everyone in the field and in the stands gasped in shock. “Milkovich, what were you thinking!” the coach yelled. Ian’s mouth opened wide as he saw his friend unzip his pants and start peeing all over the first base plate. “Out now! And don’t come back you are off the team.” Mickey just zipped his pants back up and walked off the field. 

Shortly after, Ian followed him out and sat with him on the grass nearby. “You ok, Mickey?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Mickey said throwing a pebble at a tree.

“Why did you do it?”

“The kid hit me first! I was just repaying the favor.”

“It’s ok, It was a stupid game anyways.” Mickey smiled at the redhead beside him.

“Yeah it was, wasn’t it.”

“Ha, Yeah. too many rules right?”

“Yeah kid, too many rules.”

***

For the rest of that summer Mickey and Ian hung out whenever they could and their friendship became stronger, so when August rolled around and Ian had to go back to the Northside with his dad, Mickey was not happy about it. “Why do you have to go to the dumb Northside school? My dad says Northside is for pussies and fags,” Mickey said even though neither boy knew yet what either of those words meant.

“I’m sorry Mickey, I don’t want to go either, but my daddy says I can’t stay here. Something about the trashy people and poor education system, I don’t get it, but we are leaving later.”

“Whatever, just leave then!” Mickey said pushing Ian away.

“Mickey, what did I do?” 

“Nothing just... Just leave.”

Ian walked away towards the Gallagher house trying not to let the dark haired boy see his tears. That was the last time they saw each other that year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter, but i’m going to post another real soon to make up for it.

It was Summer again and Mickey was thanking every god out there that he was done with the 3rd Grade. His teacher was a real bitch, always yelling at Mickey for bullying the other kids. It wasn’t his fault that they wore clothes that looked like they came straight out of a JCPenny magazine and they had faces that were  _ oh so punchable _ .

As Mickey was walking down the street he saw an all too familiar flash of red curls, which caused him to completely freeze before he took off running in that direction. Once he was standing in front of the blue house he walked up the stairs and carefully knocked on the front door. He waited several minutes before an older girl with dark brown hair answered the door. “Um hi, can I help you?”

“Yeah um, is Ian here?” Mickey said shyly.

“Oh, yeah. He just got here last night. One second.” 

A few minutes later Mickey was looking out at the street when he heard his name, “Mickey?” Mickey quickly turned around and saw his friend standing there looking surprised to see him. 

“Hey Gallagher. How’s it going?”

“Um, fine, but what are you doing here? I thought you didn’t like me anymore.”

“What made you think that? I mean you annoy the shit out of me sometimes, but we are still friends right?”

“Oh, well yeah. I guess so then,” Ian said smiling and walked down the stairs.

Throughout the day both boys spent time telling each other about all that they had done the past year. Ian went on about how much he loved his school and how he made a new friend named Abby. Mickey rolled his eyes at that because honestly fuck Abby, but they just goofed off and had a pretty good day together, and that’s how the summer went. Ian and Mickey were always together, inseparable even, which made things that much harder when it was time for Ian to go back home with his dad. 

***

On pick-up day Mickey spent every last second he could with Ian, and decided this year not to storm off. So when the car pulled up Mickey helped Ian carry his bags out to the car, and was the last one standing there once he was gone saying a gentle “bye” to Ian and waving before finally heading home to prepare for school to start again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will only be one or two more time jumps after this. I just didn’t want to make the younger days to be super long since they aren’t the main setting of the story.

_ 5 Years Later… _

Ian was now 12 years old and on his way to the Gallagher House after not having been in 2 years. Last year his dad took him and his half brother Jacob to New York for the Summer along with his step mom Lucy to look for new job opportunities . He was definitely less than satisfied about the arrangement but wasn’t nearly as pissed off about it as Mickey had been when he talked to him on the phone about it, but today was the day that he got to go see his siblings and his best friend for the first time in 2 years and he was beyond excited. 

When they arrived at his siblings home he got out of the car and hugged them all so tightly that he was sure they couldn't breathe. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too Ian, but could you please let us go?” Lip asked.

Once Ian went up to the room that he shared with his brothers when he was here during the summer and got settled, he came back down the stairs and was about to leave when someone stopped him, “Um excuse me, where do you think you are going so fast?” Fiona asked.

“Mickey’s?” Ian said it like it was a question.

“Ian, you just got here and we haven’t seen you in 2 years. Don’t you think you can spend the day with us before you go running to hang out with Mickey? We hardly ever see you when you are spending time with him.”

Ian took a deep breath in contemplating what he should do before he answered, “Ok, fine. You are right, but I have to go over there and let him know that I will see him tomorrow then, because if I don’t then he will be pissed at me and we all know what it’s like to see Mickey when he’s pissed.”

“Ok fine, but hurry back. I’m making spaghetti,” Fiona smiled at her brother as he was walking out the door. 

Ian walked around the block to Mickey’s house and knocked on the door, but it wasn’t Mickey who answered it was his sister Mandy. “Hey Ian. Looking good,” She flirted.

“Hey Mandy. Is Mickey here?”

Mandy rolled her eyes before shouting, “Mickey! Your boy toy is here to play,” which caused Ian to blush slightly. 

“Shut the fuck up Mandy. Hey,” He said directing his attention to the red head. “No more curls huh?” He said reaching out flicking Ian’s now straight piece of hair that was in his face. 

“Nope, they all just kind of went away last summer.”

“Good, now you don’t look like such a dork and my reputation can stay in tact.”

Ian rolled his eyes at his best friend before remembering what Fiona had told him, “So I actually can’t stay. Fiona is making spaghetti and insists that I spend a day with them before I run off with you all summer.”

“That’s bullshit, come on i’ll go with you then,” Mickey said starting to walk in the direction of the Gallagher house.

“Mick, I really think she just wants it to be us.”

Before Ian could continue Mickey just replied with, “Fine, enjoy your fucking spaghetti,” and walked back into his house slamming the door. Ian took a deep breath but went back home anyways. He’ll talk to Mickey later.

Ian was home enjoying the time with his siblings, but the whole time he couldn’t help but think of his best friend. He hated that he had made Mickey upset, which is why the first thing the next morning Ian did was pull on a shirt and run over to the Milkovich house. He was about to knock on the front door but realizing what time it was decided against it. Instead he went to the side of the house and climbed up on a trash can and went through Mickey’s open window. He struggled a bit to get through, and once he did, he knocked over some cans that were tossed on the nightstand; the sound caused Mickey to stir awake. “The Fuck?” he grumbled, “Gallagher?”

“Uh, hey Mick,” Ian said from his twisted up position on the floor.

“What are you doing here at… fucking 6am!” Mickey exclaimed eyes wide once he looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand.

“Well I felt bad about yesterday, so I figured I'd get here bright and early today.”

“Well it’s too fucking early, so feel free to stay, but I am going back to sleep,” Mickey said turning over in his bed pulling the comforter over his head. Ian stood up and looked around the messy room for a potential spot he could lay on the floor with no luck. He 

then carefully climbed into bed with Mickey, but was shoved off quickly. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Well I just thought I could sleep here for a bit.”

Mickey watched the redhead for a moment before sighing and lifting the covers to let Ian in. Ian hesitated at first so Mickey said, “Hurry up before I change my mind,” which made Ian to climb in next to him. 

A few hours later the boys woke up when they heard the door slam open and the angriest Milkovich stumble in burping along the way. Both boys were frozen still while Terry was using the bathroom and they watched him walk back out, until he paused at the door and turned towards the boys, “Get up, you two look like a couple of fags,” then continued on his way. Mickey seemed to release all the air in his lungs at once and Ian just chuckled. “Your dad is..”

“I know,” Mickey said frowning, “You wanna go to the old baseball field? Have some beers?”

“Yeah sure.”

Once they had everything they needed, they walked to the field where they used to play for little league. They spent most of the day drinking the beer they brought and catching up, but otherwise it was like not a single day had passed at all between them. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Ian turned 14 years old he felt like his whole life had changed. Not only did his Dad get a job in New York, which meant that he would be even farther away from Mickey and his siblings, but also he lost his virginity, and it wasn’t in the typical i’m a man now type of way, but it confirmed all the suspicions Ian had about himself over the past few years. Ian Gallagher was Gay, and he had no idea what to do about it. It all started his freshman year of High School. He had just started his new school in New York and he was getting to know new people when a boy named Roger Spikey, who was a junior, started talking to Ian almost every day. At first Ian just thought that maybe the guy was just trying to make him feel welcome, but soon he realized that was not the case. Roger had asked Ian to hang out after school and Ian agreed letting his dad know calling him a friend. They were about halfway through a movie they put on, when the older boy was leaning over and kissing him. Ian felt totally shocked at first but quickly pushed it away and started kissing him back. They were there for a while when Ian was guided into Roger’s bedroom. They laid together in bed and made out more when Ian felt a hand go into his boxers which made Ian pull back, “Roger, i’ve never…”

“Shh it’s ok we can go slow.”

Ian allowed it to continue and followed the motions, allowing Roger to take off his pants and suck his dick. Everything sort of clicked in Ian’s head making him realize how much he enjoyed this compared to the one time that he had kissed a girl in the second grade. Soon Roger was pulling off Ian and grabbing a condom out of his nightstand drawer handing it to Ian. He was surprised but pretty relieved at the same time knowing nothing would be going near his ass. They did the deed and when they both finished Roger kissed Ian one last time and sent him on his way. Ian thought about that day more than once, but Roger didn’t even acknowledge Ian anymore in school and eventually he moved away. 

***

When Summer started and Ian was flown back to Chicago to be with his siblings like he had done just about every year before, he felt like he had a whole new outlook on life, but the question was _ ‘should he tell anyone?’ _

When Ian’s flight arrived at the airport he went out and saw his family and Mickey all standing there with a sign that said ‘Welcome Back Ian!’ He ran towards them and hugged them all, even Mickey who tried his best to pretend that he didn’t care, but Ian saw the smile slip on his face after he let go of his best friend. “Hey kiddo, how have you been?” Fiona asked.

“Good, I like my new school and everything, but I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too, kid,” Kevin said with his arm wrapped around V’s waist.

They all crammed together in Kevin’s truck which only had enough room for Kev, V, Fiona, and the 3 little kids, which left Ian, Mickey, and Lip sitting in the bed of the truck. Lip chose that moment to ask Ian something he was hoping could wait until later, “So you bang any hot chicks yet at your new school?”

Ian looked around wide eyed hesitating to answer, “Um no not exactly.”

“What do you mean not exactly? Did you get a blowy at least?”

“Yeah I have.”

“Alright!” Lip said slapping his brother’s back, “How was it? She any good?”

“Um yeah it was great.” Mickey was giving Ian a questioning stare through the whole conversation, but decided now to say anything; for now at least.

Later when they were alone Mickey finally decided to bring it back up and Ian had pretty much been waiting anxiously for his best friend to say something all day. “So what was up with the nervous fidgeting earlier?”

“I wasn’t fidgeting, maybe I’m just not a fan of telling everyone my business.”

“Well that’s just about the gayest thing I've ever heard.”

_ That’s because i’m gay,  _ Ian thought but just shrugged.

“Whatever asswipe, don’t tell me then. I couldn’t care less.”

Once they both made it to the Milkovich house, they went inside and started playing video games, and eating pizza bagels. They were soon interrupted when Mandy came into the room and started giving Ian the eyes. Mickey rolled his.

“Hey Ian, you are looking good this summer,” She said biting her lip.

Ian’s eyes went wide, “Um thanks Mandy, I like your um… skirt?”

Mandy giggled, “You are funny Ian Gallagher.”

“Oh my god, Can you fuck off somewhere bitch? We are trying to actually enjoy our day,” Mickey said with a huff. Mandy stormed off and they resumed their game, but said, “You aren’t going to fuck my sister are you?”

“Ha, no. She’s not exactly my type Mick.”

“Ok, good,” Mickey smiled.

A while later when Ian was about to head home he was cornered by Mandy who quickly covered his mouth with hers. Ian was frozen in place not quite knowing how he should react. Mandy quickly realized that the redhead was not making an effort to kiss her back and shoved away running to her room in tears. Ian took a breath and followed her. “Fuck off!”Mandy screamed throwing a shoe at her door.

“Shh Mandy, please let me explain,” Ian whispered trying to calm the youngest Milkovich sibling.

“Fine, but this better be good Gallagher, or you are going to regret ever being born.”

Ian smirked at the typical Milkovich insult, and made a decision, “I’m gay, Mandy.”

Her eyes went wide as she was not expecting that at all, “Wait what? You’re… oh.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Does Mickey know?”

“No, I haven’t had a chance to tell him and I don’t really know if I should. What do you think?”

“I don’t know Ian. You know how my dad is, and it might freak Mick out.”

Ian’s eyes went sad, and he felt as though she might be right. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, so he kept quiet about it. What was one little secret, right?


	6. Chapter 6

The following Summer was pretty normal on the southside. He hung out with Mickey most days, and he learned new ways to ‘survive on the street’ as Mickey would say. One thing that he did not prepare for however was his older brother to find his magazine’s shoved behind the dresser. Ian had just come into the room they shared after hanging out with Mickey all day, when Lip asked him again about the blow job he recieved the first year in New York. Ian seemed taken aback by the random question since they hadn’t discussed it since last summer. “Um you know it was at their house, and it was nice ya know, I definitely wasn’t complaining. Why are you randomly bringing this back up?”

“Huh, it’s just funny because you never mentioned you were getting sucked off by a guy,” Lip said throwing the magazine at Ian. 

“Look Lip, i’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it’s not like there are gays walking these streets everyday. I guess I just didn’t know if I could tell you.”

“If you can’t tell me then who can you tell Ian? I am your brother and I will be here for you no matter what. Does Mickey know?”

“No, only Mandy and you.”

“Mandy Milkovich knew before me? The fuck Ian?”

“She was all over me last summer, I had to tell her because she got real upset when I wouldn’t kiss her back.”

“Ha Mandy Milkovich kissed you?”

“Yes Lip,” Ian said rolling his eyes.

“Oh wow that’s hysterical. How was it? Does Mickey know?”

“No because I didn’t tell him. What am I supposed to say, ‘Hey Mick, so your sister kissed me, but don’t worry about it because I’m gay.’ Yeah I am pretty sure that wouldn’t go over too well. Have you met their father?”

“Yeah ok, you are probably right,” Lip said taking a drag of the joint he had just rolled, “Look, just next time that you have a big, fat secret how about telling me first huh? You can trust me Ian. I’m your brother, so I kind of have to love you ya know.”

Ian punched Lip in the arm jokingly saying, “Hey!” Lip smiled and passed Ian the blunt which he accepted taking a drag. He had to admit that it felt nice talking to Lip about this.

A few days later Mickey and Ian were walking through the Southside sharing a pop, and playfully shoving at each other when they walked by the Kash N’ Grab and saw the owner Kash posting a ‘Now Hiring’ sign on the window. Ian tilted his head reading it then had an idea. He knew that he personally didn’t need the money since he was only here for the summer and his dad usually took care of everything that he needed, but he saw how his siblings struggled and he kind of wanted to help them out in any way that he could so he called out to the older, middle eastern man, “Hey Kash, you looking for someone to man the store?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Mickey whispered nudging his best friend. 

“Um, yeah. Mostly just stock shelves, clean the windows, check out customers.”

"I can sit and check out customers all day,” Ian said with a slight smirk which caused Mickey to furrow his brows trying to figure out what his friend was getting at here.

“Ok, uh yeah. Sounds um good. Would you maybe want to come in tomorrow for an interview,” Kash said suggestively to Ian, which Ian just smiled and nodded at. Mickey wasn't sure why, but something about this whole interaction had him cringing to himself, wanting to drag Ian as far from this store as possible.

“What the actual fuck was that?” Mickey asked with a tone of venom in his voice. 

“What? He was hiring, and it wouldn’t kill me to get a job to help Fiona out a little bit. She doesn’t have a lot of money, and she still does what she can for us. I just feel like I kind of owe her one ya know?”

Mickey huffed slightly, “Ok fine, but does it have to be at Kash N’ Grab? Something about that place gives me the creeps.”

“It will be fine, Mick. Don’t worry so much. I can take care of myself.”

“Debatable,” Mickey mumbled under his breath rolling his eyes. 

“Did you say something?” Ian asked.

“No, nothing,” Mickey breathed and continued walking with Ian back to their neighborhood. 

After a week of Ian working at the Kash N’ Grab, Mickey just kept having weird feelings that something was not right. His best friend seemed a little distant lately and Mickey had a strong feeling it had something to do with that fucking towel head mother fucker, so when Mickey tried to go to the store and found the front door locked he waited across the street and watched people come and go hoping to see Ian come by. Mickey was even more confused when he suddenly saw someone walking into the store with no problem at all. Mickey furrowed his brows and shuffled across the street, yanking the door wide open with ease now and saw a smiling redhead sitting at the counter handing someone their change. Mickey strolled right up to the counter cutting someone in line causing them to let out a, ‘hey!’ in protest, but Mickey just flipped them off and faced his friend, “What the fuck are you doing in here?”

“Um working?”

“No I mean, where were you earlier? And how the fuck did you get in here? I tried coming by earlier, but the door was locked.”

“Oh, well, I um, the back!” Ian said something lighting up in his brain, “that’s right! I came in the back.” Mickey looked confused, but confusion quickly turned into a glare when he heard a snicker come from beside him, “oh and what the fuck is so fucking funny, brown ass?”

“Uh nothing,” Kash said smile slipping off his face as he quickly spotted away from the conversation.

“What the fuck ever, Gallagher. I have better things to do than to keep tabs on your ass,” and with that Mickey walked out of the store pocketing a Snickers bar for later. The truth was however, that Mickey did not have better things to do and found himself sitting in a delivery truck at the back of the Kash N’ Grab for the rest of the day.

At around 9pm he heard the back door squeak open and Ian’s laugh penetrated his ears. He hopped down off the back of the truck that he had tried to make comfortable for the last 3 hours and walked around it, only to find a sight that made his eyes go wide and his mind fog up with rage. Ian Gallagher, his one and only friend in this world was locking lips with fucking Kash. Mickey didn't think before he acted. He instantly ran over to the older man and landed one punch, two punches, three, four, he quickly lost count and started kicking the man in the stomach after he had fallen to the ground. No one touches Mickey Milkovich’s best friend and gets away with it. “Fucking nasty ass pedo! You like fucking underage boys huh? Yeah I’m gonna fuck you up so bad that you won’t even want to look in their general direction ever again! Fuck you!”

“Stop! Mickey Stop!” 

It’s Ian’s voice that ripped Mickey’s attention away from the beaten man in front of him, “What the fuck, Ian! Don’t you hate this piece of shit for what he’s done to you?”

“He didn’t do anything to me ok! I- I wanted it. I’m gay.”

All Mickey saw then was red. He was pissed at Kash for fucking Ian. He was pissed at Ian for letting him. But most of all he was pissed at the world. His best friend is gay. Ian is gay and never told him? Ian let this scummy man have him? “You’re gay? You’re fucking gay?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“No Mick. It’s the truth. I mean I’ve known for a while. I guess I just didn’t know how to tell you, because of your dad and-”

_ My dad? _ “Yeah you’re right my fucking dad hates gays and guess what? So do I. So what, You’re a fag who likes to take it up the ass from old dudes like his nasty ass? God Ian do I fucking know you at all?”

“Mick I-” Ian started with the saddest look on his face that Mickey had ever seen someone make. 

“Yeah I guess I fucking don’t. Whatever Gallagher. Have fun with your broken boyfriend over there,” and then Mickey was gone from sight and all Ian could do was sink down to his knees and press his hands to his eyes letting out the first sob of many. 


	7. Chapter 7

Five days after Mickey found out that Ian is gay and he’s still drowning himself in his dad’s beer not even caring about the consequences at this point. He needs to feel numb. Mickey has refused to leave the house and when his siblings ask what is up with him, he just snaps at them to fuck off and mind their own business. Mandy doesn’t miss the fact that Ian hasn’t been around though, so she grabs her bag and heads out the door on a mission to find out what is going on that she doesn’t know about. If Mandy is anything she is a nosy bitch who will do just about anything to find out what is going on. She walks the short way to the Gallagher house and climbs the steps to knock on the door. Lip answers and furrows his brow when he sees that it’s her, “Um you are not the Milkovich that I was expecting to see.”

“Yeah well I’m all that you’ve got for now so get over it. Ian here?”

“Yeah, upstairs, but you know that he’s gay, so you aren’t gonna get lucky in this house.”

“Haha very funny, Mandy’s a slut. I’ve heard worse, so move over and let me in.”

“Fine, but he’s not moved for days so I doubt you will get anywhere.”

“What happened?” Mandy asked looking slightly concerned. 

“Not sure, he won’t say. One day he just came home from work and went to bed without saying a word and that’s where he’s been ever since. I can hear him cry at night, but when I ask about it he just pulls the blanket over his head.”

“Man, something must have happened with him and Mickey.”

“Why do you say that?” Lip asked with a head tilt.

“Well Mick’s been laying around a lot too. Drinking all our dad’s beer which me and Iggy keep having to refill before he notices it’s going missing. Anytime we ask he just tells us to Fuck off, and throws one of the cans at our heads.”

“Isn’t that like normal Mickey though? Always in a bad mood?”

“Yeah Lip it is, but he doesn’t usually miss when he throws them.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah. It’s like they are both depressed or something. I’m gonna try to talk to Ian.”

“K, well good luck.”

“Thanks,” Mandy says smiling at him.

When Mandy made it up the stairs she peeked into the room and saw the loaf that was Ian piled under covers. She slowly stepped in and cautiously sat in the empty spot at the end of the bed. Ian stirred at the dip in his mattress. Mandy smiled and said a small, “hi.”

“Hi,” Ian more mouthed than actually spoke. His eyes were puffy and the green seemed to have gone more gray with the sadness lurking inside. 

“Ian, what happened?”

Ian began to sob, but after crying so much over the past five days no tears were left so it was mostly just dry breathing, “You were right, Mands. Mickey hates me now. He found out that I’m gay and he never wants to talk to me again. He was- he was just, my my best friend and I lost him forever.”

“Oh Ian, I just don’t think that is true. Mickey hasn’t left the house in days. He seemed pretty beat up about it too. Yeah maybe it freaked him out a little at first, but now I think he’s just trying to figure out what to do.”

“I don’t know, Mandy. You didn’t see the look on his face. It was full of hatred.”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be ok Ian. I promise,” She slowly crawled over and hugged the redhead as much as he would let her, not really hugging back, but just laying and let himself be hugged. 

Mandy left quickly after she spoke with Ian and marched all the way back home practically busting Mickey’s door down, “Hey asshole, you want to tell me why Ian has been home sobbing until his eyes are swollen shut?”

“Fuck off Mandy!”

“No Mickey! Not anymore. You need to take your sorry ass over to the Gallagher’s right now and apologize to Ian.”

“Not my fucking problem. He fucking made his choice.”

“It’s not a choice you dick! He was born that way. He can’t fucking help that he likes dick ok? Like who chooses to be tormented for liking someone?” Mandy took a deep breath before she continued, “He is your best friend Mickey. You guys have been inseparable since you were fucking 8 years old, don’t let that end just because Ian likes a good dick every now and then.”

Mickey knew that she was right, and he had been looking for a good excuse to go apologize to Ian for a few days now, but he didn’t know how to go about it. Milkovich’s were not emotional people, so why has Mickey been so torn up over what he said to Ian. Yeah the kid was his best friend, and the only person that Mickey was always real with, but what had caused him to become so out of whack? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that he had to go fix this whole thing right now. Mickey jumped out of bed throwing some real clothes on and made his way towards the Gallagher house. He climbed the stairs and let himself in as usual then stopped taking a deep breath before going up to Ian’s bedroom. He walked inside to find Ian laying in his bed facing the wall. He looked down then let out and unsure, “Hey.”

Ian turns in bed moving the fastest he had in days and looks up at his friend standing in the doorway. He keeps quiet and just watches Mickey for a minute. 

“Look Ian, I am so sorry ok? I didn’t mean what I said to you. Any of it. I was just being a dick because I hated seeing that creep with his hands on you.” Ian’s brows rose in question. “You know because he is way older than you and it’s not right. You couldn’t let me catch you with someone your own age?”

Ian snickered and finally spoke out loud for the first time he seemed a bit like himself again, “So you don’t hate me?”

“Fuck, Ian no I don’t hate you. How could I hate your ginger ass?”

“You just had this look in your eyes like I was the enemy or something.”

“Ian I wasn’t looking at you, I was looking at towel head. Look I don’t care if you wanna get plowed all day by other guys ok? Do what you want. I’ll support you.”

Ian smiled at that and lifted his covers scooching over in his tiny twin bed. Mickey rolled his eyes and got into the bed doing as Ian silently requested. “Don’t expect me to get all dressed up and go out to your pride parades though.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ian said laughing lightly. 

“Yeah ok asshole.”

“Oh and Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t take it. Just in case you were wondering.”

“Take what Gallagher?”

“Dick,” Ian hesitated, “people don’t fuck me. I um, I do the fucking. Never bottomed before.”

Mickey burst out laughing, “Oh my god I knew that piece of shit was a fucking pussy, but he got fucked by a teenage boy? Come the fuck on!” Ian joined him in his laughter and soon both boys were clutching their stomachs trying not to fall off the bed. It felt good to be able to goof off together again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Sorry it’s been a while since I updated this. I have a few chapters written now, but I can’t guarantee as to when I will be able to update again though so bare with me<3

Over the next year Mickey realized that he had missed Ian more than usual. He spent a lot of the school year just wishing that his best friend could go to the same school as him. Wished they could cause trouble together and smoke behind the bleachers. Mickey knew that couldn’t be possible since Ian lived with his dad in New York now, but a boy can wish for the impossible right? He wasn’t really sure what was going on with him lately, but all he thought about was Ian. How he wants to see Ian, how he wants to call Ian, How he wants to goof off with Ian.

The summer couldn’t come fast enough, and Mickey was the first one outside waiting when Ian finally got back, as always. What Mickey was not expecting however was for Ian to step out of the car looking like he did. His once kind of goofy looking, shaggy haired best friend was almost unrecognizable. Don’t misunderstand him though, Ian was always a cute kind of goofy. His banged hair always framed his face just right, and his skinny figure was kind of endearing in a way that he didn’t quite understand, but it just made Mickey want to protect him more. This new Ian though was different. His bangs were gone and he now had a shorter cut that was slightly longer on top. He was wearing a T-shirt that might be from before, but now it hugged his new muscled body more than before when he was just skinny. Also he was taller now, even a bit taller than Mickey. He could still see that this was his friend, but now Ian looked kind of hot.  _ Wait what?  _

“Hey Mick,” Ian said smiling.

“Oh um hey,” Mickey said peeling his eyes off the muscles he could see showing through Ian’s shirt.

“You alright?” Ian asked.

“Yeah fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason. You just seem a little… distracted.”

“I’m fine Gallagher,” Mickey rolled his eyes, “We gonna hang out or what?”

“Yeah let me just take my bag inside first,” Ian said grabbing his bag off the ground and running up the stairs to put it away.

_ What the fuck is wrong with me?  _ Mickey thought. He knew that he was acting strange right now, but he didn’t know why or what to do about it, so for now he could only try and ignore it. 

When Ian came back, he and Mickey went to their usual spot at the ball field and shared a joint. Ian was telling Mickey about the past year and Mickey’s mind was in a whole different world, until…

“Yeah and then we had a threesome.” Ian said staring right at Mickey.

“Wait what?!” Mickey’s eyes shot to Ian’s face quickly. 

“Mick you haven’t been paying attention to anything I’ve been saying have you?”

“Who did you have a threesome with?”

“No one, I just said that to see if you were listening to me, which obviously you weren’t.”

“Sorry, I just, look I have to go. Mandy needs me to.. look Mandy just needs me ok? I’ll talk to you later,” Mickey gathered his things and threw a wave at Ian before walking away.

His mind was reeling. What the hell was going on with him. Ever since Ian stepped out of that car Mickey’s mind has been moving at 100 miles per hour with different thoughts.  _ Why does that shirt look better on him than I remember? Were his eyes always green?  _ And the best one yet,  _ When the sun hits his hair just right it makes it look like it’s on fire.  _ He wasn’t sure what any of this meant, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of it, so he went to Mandy.

“Hey assface, I thought that you would be with Ian all day.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t concentrate. I need to ask you something.”

“Ok?”

“So something weird is happening to me. Like my mind keeps drifting to thoughts about someone.” Mickey hesitated. 

“What kind of thoughts?” Mandy furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“I don’t know like, I wonder what they do when I’m not around, and I notice their fucking eye color. It’s fucking weird.”

“Aww Mick you have a crush!”

“What?” Mickey asked eyebrows raised.

“It sounds like you like her a lot, what’s her name?”

“You are telling me that I like this person?”

“Well yeah. Maybe you want to kiss her? Hook up with her I don’t know, but you definitely like her, that much I’m sure of.”

Mickey realized then that it was inevitable. He was absolutely fucked.

The next day Mickey was laying in bed scolding himself, when he heard a knock at the front door. He waited and just hoped that Mandy would get up, when the knocking continued he grumbled as he stomped through the house to answer it. Standing on the other side was Ian showing off that stupid ass goofy smile of his. 

“Hey Mick, what’s up?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and walked away to sit on the couch leaving the door open so Ian could make his way in, “Nothing, just trying to have a peaceful fucking day.”

“Everything ok?” Ian asked. What was Mickey supposed to say to that?  _ No because I like your stupid ass. I can’t stop thinking about you. I enjoy seeing you smile in that slightly crooked way like you are doing right the fuck now!  _ Instead Mickey just took a deep breath and answered, “Yeah, fine.” When Mandy decided to make herself known.

“Oh damn Ian! You got hot since last year.”

_ Fucking Mandy, _ Mickey thought.

“Ha, yeah I guess so. ROTC ya know? We have to do a lot of working out.”

“Oh yeah? Well it has definitely paid off,” She smirked. 

“Thanks.”

Mandy looked at her brother who seemed to have a constipated look on his face, “So did Mickey tell you about his crush?” Mickey’s eyes went wide and if she didn’t know any better she would say that he was blushing. 

“What? No! Mickey I didn’t know you like someone.”

“Yeah that’s because I don’t,” Mickey said through his clenched teeth.

“Oh come on! You are totally crushing hard. Ian yesterday he came home and was flustered as fuck. Talking about how he can’t get her out of his head, and how nice her eyes are, like I honestly thought I was talking to someone else for a minute.”

“Hey Mandy, do you wanna shut the fuck up?”

“Ok ok, I’ll go,” Mandy said holding her hands up in mock surrender.

Once she was gone Ian hesitated before asking the question, “So you like someone? What’s she like?”

“Gallagher I don’t want to talk about this ok? It’s fucking stupid and I shouldn’t have said anything to my bitch sister.”

“Mickey it’s ok to like someone. What’s the big deal?”

“I don’t have fucking crushes ok. I have never felt this way before and it isn’t something I can act on anyway, so please just let it go.”

“Ok, fine. I won’t talk about it anymore. Just know that if you want to talk you can always tell me anything. I’m not going to judge you, Mick. You’re my best friend ya know?”

“Yeah I know Gallagher, you’re mine too.”  _ That’s why I can’t do anything about it, _ Mickey thought.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been about a week since Ian found out about Mickey’s secret crush, but Mickey still refused to talk about it. Ian has been subtly trying to mention it here and there, but Mickey is quick to shoot him down every time throwing out a, “Fucking drop it Gallagher,” every time. Ian finally decided that there was only one way that he was going to get Mickey to spill his guts, so he put together a plan.

~

Later that day, Ian decided to talk to Fiona so he could feel things out. 

“Hey Fi, so I was wondering how you would feel about inviting Kev and V over tonight for a little celebration?”

“Celebration? For what?” She asked clearly confused what Ian was getting at.

“Well, I’ve just been doing really well in ROTC, and I don’t know I just thought maybe we could loosen up a little?”

“Not that I’m promoting underage drinking, but that actually sounds pretty fun, so sure.”

“Thanks Fi. I’ll invite Mickey.”

“Ian, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“I know that he is your best friend and everything, but just be careful ok? The Milkovich’s are bad news. Always have been.”

“No offense Fiona, but I think I know them better than you do,” and then Ian was on his way out the door to tell Mickey about the plans for that night.

He walked the short distance toward the house that always seemed to make everyone else go to the other side of the street, but Ian always sort of found comfort in the dirty house by the L. Mickey and Mandy were there and that alone made it feel less scary, because even though they always acted tough towards everyone else, they were always kind of soft with Ian.

When Ian arrived he walked right inside like he lived there, and found the two dark hair siblings arguing over a piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster. 

“Hey guys.”

“Oh Ian, good you’re here. Can you please tell Mickey that whoever puts the bread in the toaster, it’s their toast!”

“Yeah and Ian can you tell dick breath over here that I don’t give a fuck?”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna sit this one out,” Ian chuckled. “Anyways I came over to see if you wanted to come over tonight? We are gonna have a typical Gallagher get together.”

“Ha no thanks I’d rather not.”

“Come on Mick. There will be booze.”

“I can get booze anytime I want. I can go steal it right now from that pussy that you work for.”

“Kash isn’t there anymore. It’s just Linda now, and no offense Mickey, but Linda is pretty bad ass, and I don’t really think that she is gonna let you just come in and take whatever you want.”

“Wait since when is he not there anymore?” Mickey asked seeming mildly interested. 

“Since I told him that I didn’t wanna bang someone twice my age anymore.”

“Really? You stopped?”

“Well yeah. Since when do you care, who I bang anyways?”

“I don’t. Who said I cared? I just never liked the idea of that fucker touching you, It’s creepy. Right Mands?” Mickey asked giving Mandy a look that she didn’t quite understand but she agreed either way. 

“Yeah for sure. He was kind of taking advantage of you.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Can we just please move on from it now? Anyways, Mick you have to come tonight. Please? For me.”

And then Mickey saw the puppy eyes appear in front of him and he knew then that he would be spending his Friday night with the Gallaghers.  _ Great. _

_ ~ _

A few hours later Ian and Mickey were sitting on the couch in the Gallagher living room when the festivities started. Soon everyone was drinking and laughing happily as the music bumped in the background. Mickey hated to admit it, but this wasn’t as bad as he had expected. He was starting to feel the alcohol flow through his veins and he was giddy. 

Ian had finally decided to set his plan in motion and try to get his burning question answered. Who in the world has gotten Mickey Milkovich to like them? He thought that this girl must be pretty special to get this boy who doesn’t do feelings to feel something.

“So Mick… do you want to tell me who you are crushing on?”

“Oh come on Gallagher, You won’t get it out of me that easily,” Mickey said grinning to himself.

“Why Mickey?” Ian asked getting a little huffy due to the frustration and the tipsy feeling in his head. 

Mickey stood up and motioned Ian closer to him, “Closer,” Ian leaned in slightly. 

“No, closer,” Mickey said. Ian moved slightly closer turning his ear towards Mickey and Mickey put his lips so close to Ian’s ear that they were almost touching, “Because I will never tell,” Mickey whispered breathy causing the hair on the back of Ian’s neck to stand up. Mickey then scooted away and walked towards the kitchen to get another beer leaving Ian feeling slightly confused and he wasn’t sure why. 

Once most of the people in the house were far past tipsy, Ian noticed that Mickey was probably the most drunk he had ever seen him. He was giggling, _fucking_ _giggling_. _Since when does Mickey giggle? _Ian thought. But also he was shaking his ass a bit to the song playing over the cheap stereo system they had. Ian thought that maybe now was the time to take Mickey away and put him to bed before he does something else that will mortify him in the morning. Ian grabbed the beer out of the older boy’s hand and pointed to the stairs, which Mickey started to ascend although while grumbling the entire way about having fun and calling Ian a ‘boring sack of shit’. Ian just ignored him and followed closely behind. When they were upstairs in the safety of the bedroom Ian directed Mickey to sit on the bed and took out some pajama pants for his friend to borrow, but Mickey began to put up a fight, and Ian was just grateful that he was sober enough to deal with him.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna wear this shit. Can’t I just sleep in my boxers?”

“Ok Mickey fine sleep in your boxers I frankly don’t give a shit either way. I just need you to take off your fucking jeans so you aren’t uncomfortable as shit.”

“You wanna see me take my pants off dontcha Gallagher,” Mickey said in a suggestive tone while raising his eyebrows. 

“Ha ha very funny Mickey. Just get done.”

“Wha’s your type?” Mickey asked slurring the words. 

“What do you mean?” Ian asked stopping to look over at Mickey who was seated on his bed. 

“Ya know, like in guys. Who you like?”

“Oh. Well I um, I don’t really know. Someone decent looking I guess. Ya know. Nice face,” Ian said shrugging. Mickey started that damn giggling again. “What? What’s so funny Mickey?”

“Ya know you just described you,” Mickey said still laughing.

“Ha what?”

“Oh fuck off, Gallagher you know you’re good looking.”

“You saying you think I’m nice to look at Mick?” Ian asked chuckling.  _ There is no way in hell that Mickey is calling him good looking right now _ .

“Oh stop, you know you are. You are so pretty, it's annoying. You’re basically perfect, it’s no fair man.”

“Well, um thanks I guess.” Ian said before quickly pulling his shirt over his head to change into his pajamas. 

“I mean come the fuck on,” Mickey said rolling his eyes and holding a hand out as if to point out Ian’s figure. 

“What?” Ian said unsure of what what going on.

“You are perfect everywhere. You have a perfect body, a perfect face, perfect fuck’n freckles that are every-fuckin-where,” Mickey stood up in front of Ian’s shirtless body slowly extending his hand and letting it land in the middle of the taller boy’s chest. Ian seemed to flinch slightly at the contact. 

“Mickey, you are drunk, ok? You need to just lay down and go to bed.”

“No but it’s all true, and I just want to kiss that smug grin off your stupid perfect face every time I see it,” Mickey said inching ever closer to Ian and laying gentle feathering touches along his collarbone. Ian’s breath caught in his throat and he doesn't remember closing his eyes, but the next second he was opening them to find Mickey stepping away to sit back on the bed.

“Ugh, I just can’t. None of it is fucking fair,” He crossed his arms grumpily and lay down in Ian’s bed, pulling the covers over his head finally letting sleep over take him, while leaving a stunned and confused Ian in the wake screaming on the inside,  _ what the fuck just happened?! _


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Mickey woke up with a headache that seemed to be splitting his head in two. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to find his face just inches from Ian’s, who was already awake and staring directly at him. 

“The fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey asked pulling away and sitting up rubbing his head. 

“Sorry. I uh, I just woke up,” Ian lied. 

“Yeah, well it’s fucking creepy.”

“Sorry,” Ian mumbled getting out of bed. He was feeling a little awkward after last night and wasn’t really sure how to act around Mickey now. 

“Where the fuck are my pants?” Mickey asked pulling the covers back now realizing that he was only in his boxers. He quickly covered his lap again though when he realized the tent visible on his lap.

Ian looked over just as Mickey pulled the covers back and slightly blushed to himself wondering what was going on.  _ Is Mickey…? No, no way. Right?  _ Ian wondered for the second time in the past 24 hours. Ian picked Mickey’s pants off the floor and tossed them his way, “I tried giving you pajamas, but you said you just wanted to sleep in your boxers.”

“I did? Did I say anything else last night that I should know about?”

“No, nothing.”

“Ok, good.”

“Why is there something that you don’t want me to know?”

“You can’t know all my secrets, Gallagher. What would be the fun in that?”

“Mhm,” Ian hummed smirking to himself. 

“Welp, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Ian said pulling his shirt over his head, flashing a toothy grin at Mickey. Mickey froze, eyes going wide pulling the blanket slightly closer. Ian smirked all the way into the bathroom. He needed to know once and for all if he was right about his best friend, so why not have a little fun doing it. 

***

A couple of days had gone by, and so far Ian had stripped off his shirt a total of 4 times, and Mickey had to reel it in every time. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it was almost as if Ian was doing this on purpose. Like he would wait until Mickey walked in and decide to shower, or suddenly his shirt was dirty out of nowhere. Today though was something totally different. He, Ian, and Mandy were chilling on the ratty old couch watching some dumb reality tv show and smoking weed, when Ian grabbed the joint from Mandy and says, “Here shotgun.”

“Hey!” Mandy protested at first, but agreed anyways. Ian took a large inhale and slowly breathed it into Mandy’s mouth, who seemed to fumble a little with it not successfully inhaling it into her mouth. 

“You suck,” Mickey mumbled to his sister. 

“Yeah whatever assface like you could do any better.” Mickey glared at her but didn’t say anything else. 

“Yeah Mick, you any better?” Ian said eyebrows rose with a smirk. 

“Fuck off, I know how to do it.”

“Yeah? Prove it,” Ian challenged. 

“Fine!”

Ian smiled like he had just won a competition with himself. He took another deep inhale of the joint and reached over to grab the back of Mickey’s neck to pull him closer. Mickey followed and began inhaling the smoke so close to Ian, that their lips were only about a half inch apart. Once Mickey had all the smoke inhaled he pulled back and let it out through his nose begging his heart to steady. He felt dizzy from being so close to Ian and that alone made him more high then the weed ever could. Ian however had the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. Mandy interrupted the silence, “Damn that was kind of hot,” she chuckled.

Mickey flipped her the bird and stood up from the couch, “ I need a fucking beer.” He walked over to the fridge and popped the top off one and nearly drained it in seconds. 

“Damn Mick slow down over there,” Ian chuckled, but Mickey just threw up his middle finger again as he finished it off. 

***

Later that day, Ian and Mickey had decided to take a trip on the L train and ride through the city since there was nothing else to really do on the Southside. Suddenly a few older frat looking guys got on and Ian began staring very openly. 

“God Gallagher take a picture it will fucking last longer,” Mickey whispered grumpily. 

Ian smiled at his friend and said, “You think I have any kind of chance with any of them?”

“Doubt it,” Mickey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms leaning back against the seat.

“Yeah well they are hot. Think I should give it a try?”

“Whatever you want man, the hell do I care?”

Ian smirked and nudged Mickey’s side, “You jealous, Mick?”

“The fuck? No!”

“Alright if you say so.”

“What the hell are you trying to say?”

“Nothing, just thought maybe you were worried you’d get replaced by some frat douche.”

“Fuck off, I ain’t worried. You’d miss me too much.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t get to see you and those crude knuckle tattoos that are constantly threatening me all the time.”

“Shut up, you know you think they’re badass.”

“Ok yeah maybe a little.”

“Plus you know that I could never ‘fuck you up’. Your puppy face is just too innocent.”

“You calling me pretty Mick?” Ian asked remembering Mickey’s drunken confession.

“Ha ha pretty ugly.”

“Mhm ok,” both boys smiled.

***

Ian and Mickey had the Gallagher house to themselves for once, which was a surprise since usually there were a ton of people going in and out at all times. They decided to chill and watch a movie. Ian wanted to watch Van Damme’s  _ Double Impact _ , but Mickey insisted that they watch  _ Under Siege _ starring Steven Seagal. “Oh come on, Mickey Double Impact. Now that’s some Van- double Damme!” Ian smirked. 

“Fuck Van Damme,” Ian then jumped up and snatched the Seagal movie out of Mickey’s hand and ran around the couch. “Come on Gallagher give it to me.”

“Is that a request there Mick?” Ian smirked wiggling his brows.

“Oh Fuck off. Give me the movie, Asswipe.”

“Welp looks like you can’t watch the movie if you don’t have it huh?”

“Ian!”

“Ooo are you first naming me Mickey? You must be getting serious huh?”

“Jesus Fuck. Give me the fucking movie already.”

“Nope. Looks like you are just going to have to take it from me aren’t ya Mick?” Mickey huffed and tried jumping over the couch, but Ian was too fast for him. They then started chasing each other around the couch, Ian giggling the whole time and Mickey just seeming to get more frustrated. Ian then eased up just enough that Mickey was able to get a grip on his shirt and pull him back slightly. “Ha I got you now fucker!” Ian tried to wiggle out of Mickey’s grip, but soon the boys were full on wrestling over the dvd case in Ian’s hand. 

“Nooo,” Ian gasped in between his laughter, “You can’t have it!”

“Oh my god Ian. Just give me the damn thing already.”

“No never,” Ian then got out of Mickey’s grip just long enough to slip the movie down the front of his pants while his laughter grew into something almost villain like. 

“Oh my fucking god Ian really?”

“Hahaha if you want it then I guess you will just have to go in and get it huh?” Ian said with the biggest grin on his face. Mickey just looked at him like he was almost debating it.  _ He couldn’t right? There was absolutely no fucking way he was sticking his hand down Ian’s pants. _ Ian sat down on the couch again with his hands thrown behind his head.

“Gallagher I am not putting my fucking hand down your pants.”

“Alright then I guess that means we get to watch double impact then. I win.”

“Fuck! Ok ok fine, just, just stay still.” Mickey sat down on the couch next to Ian awkwardly and held his hand out and pulled it back a few times before finally, and very carefully pulling the waistband of Ian’s shorts out ever so slightly and reaching in with two fingers and grabbing the dvd case and gingerly began to pull it out. Ian breath seemed to catch in his throat as he watched his best friend, Mickey fucking Milkovich with his hand inching down his pants. He visibly swallowed and suddenly he knew he was in trouble when the case began to adjust from under his shorts as his dick rose to attention at the ghosting contact. Mickey froze and yanked his head to look at Ian, who avoided eye contact. “Are you serious right now?”

“I’m sorry Mick! What the hell am I supposed to do about it. There is a guy who Isn’t the worst to look at, with his hand down my pants.”

“Are you calling me pretty, Gallagher?” Mickey said mocking Ian’s words from before smirking. 

“I mean, yeah,” Ian said shrugging. Mickey smile flattened out as he and Ian sat for a second staring into each other’s eyes. That is when all the Gallagher’s decided to walk in the front door. 


	11. Chapter 11

When they heard the door open Ian immediately yanked the DVD out of his pants and used it to cover his crotch. 

“Hey guys, What’s uh, going on here,” Fiona asked. 

“We were um, we were just trying to decide which movie to watch.”

“Oh cool what were the options.”

“Mickey wanted to watch  _ Under Siege _ , but I wanted to watch  _ Double Impact _ .”

“Eww Van Damme sucks,” Lip commented.

“See! I fucking told you,” Mickey said pointedly at Ian. Ian just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I gotta go anyways. See ya later, Gallagher.”

“Yeah, see ya Mick.” 

Ian spent the rest of the day thinking about what had happened in the living room. What would have happened if his siblings hadn’t come in. Mickey still hasn’t said anything about the possibility of being gay, and Ian wasn’t 100% sure if he even was, but something about the way that Mickey looked at him said there was beginning to be something a little more than friendship, and Ian really wasn’t sure what to do about it, if anything. He didn’t want to be wrong, and possibly ruin the best friendship he has ever had. 

Mickey sat in his bedroom going through a very similar dilemma. He knew that Ian was gay. He knew that he had a crush on Ian. He knew that he wanted to act on that crush, but Mickey also knew that it was a very dangerous world, and if he did act on it there was a possibility that someone could see, and if his dad ever found out, then not only his life, but Ian’s would be threatened and he didn’t want anything to happen to his best friend. So Mickey did what he did best, and pretend that he was straight.

***

Over the next few days, Ian and Mickey sort of avoided the other not really knowing what to say about what kind of, almost happened in the Gallagher living room. Ian had finally decided that he had enough though and said screw it, and thought  _ It’s time to let my curiosity kill the cat, or whatever that saying is.  _ Ian called Mickey to meet up at the baseball dugouts and told him that he had weed, so Mickey decided that it couldn’t hurt. 

When they both made it to the dugouts, they sat on the bench and lit up the joint, staying silent for some time. “Wanna shotgun?”

“Yeah, what the hell?” Mickey said shrugging. They had already done this before so no harm no foul right? Ian inhaled the smoke and once again grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck pulling him close. Mickey prepared and started breathing in, when suddenly Ian’s lips were actually attached to his and Ian finished blowing all the smoke into Mickey’s lips before he finally pulled away and watched his best friend slowly let the smoke just float out with wide eyes. 

“What the hell Ian?! That is not how you do it.”

“Oops?” Ian shrugged trying to weigh out Mickey’s reaction that seemed to be ongoing.

“You can’t just… I mean you… did you just?”

“Yeah, how do you feel about it?” Ian asked cautiously.

“How do I fucking feel about it? I mean I don’t know I um… I maybe liked it. Fuck!” Mickey wiped a hand down his face.

“It’s ok to be a little confused Mick.”

“I mean I don’t think I’m confused I guess I just didn’t really get to… enjoy it? Is that right? Fuck I don’t know.” Ian then scooted closer to Mickey and swallowed before putting his lips back on Mickey’s and kissing him for real this time. Mickey hesitated a bit at first, but soon he was kissing back with more passion. Ian’s heart was pounding in his chest at the realization that he was actually kissing Mickey, his best friend. Mickey, who’s dad is an abusive homophobic prick, who would likely kill them both if he found out about this. Ian pushed that thought away for now. 

Mickey was also freaking out internally for different reasons. His insides were churning. He had been kissed one other time in the 6th grade and he hated every second of it. He had initially said that he would never kiss anyone ever again, but here he is kissing his best friend, and it was about a million times better than that plain Jane bitch. Part of him wanted to just sit here all night kissing Ian, but the more hyper aware part of him realized that they were in the middle of a public park, so he finally decided to pull away from Ian’s perfect, soft lips that were now swollen red. “So that was, something.”

“Yeah, it definitely was. Way better than Kash or fucking Roger Spikey.”

“Can we maybe not talk about the other guys you’ve been with?”

“Aww Mick, does it make you jealous?”

“Ok Fuck fine. Yes it annoys the shit out of me. Happy now?” Ian smiled and pecked Mickey on the cheek. “God you are so gay,” Mickey said rolling his eyes.

“Well it turns out that you are too, so I don’t really want to hear it.” Ian said with his now permanent smile plastered on his face. Mickey figured that it was kind of true, so he didn’t say much about it, just rolled his eyes at the redhead.

***

Mickey soon realized that kissing Ian was his new favorite past time, and they did it A LOT!They would sneak in as many make out sessions as possible.

Right now was one of those rare moments that they could do it in an actual bed and Mickey was loving every moment of it. They were sitting up in bed with their lips tangled together, tongues sneaking into the other’s mouth. This is how it usually happened them sitting up and leaning in to each other, but Ian decided to get a little brave and began pulling Mickey towards him. Mickey hesitated at first trying to understand what it was that Ian wanted.

“Co’mere,” Ian mumbled between their lips pulling Mickey more. Mickey allowed Ian to pull him until he was seated on the redheads lap now. His legs were straddled around Ian’s hips which gave them a way better angle to kiss more deeply. Mickey soon realized that his hips seemed to be rocking down involuntarily, and it caused Ian to let a little moan escape. Mickey blushed, but he liked how he is the one who caused Ian to make the noise. Ian took his mouth away from Mickey’s mouth and directed it downwards, peppering light kisses down starting behind Mickey’s ear. Mickey tilted his head and allowed the redhead more room. Ian took the opportunity to nibble on the older man’s earlobe causing Mickey’s breath to hitch and a tingle formed in the pit of his stomach before he moaned into it. Ian felt like this had to be the hottest sound he had ever heard in his life. His mind seemed to fog over and it was like something animalistic had kicked in. Ian went lower and planted his open mouth on Mickey’s neck and began sucking a mark into his pale skin. Mickey’s eyelids fluttered closed as he enjoyed the feeling coursing through him, until they heard a noise downstairs that caused them to jump apart and they readjusted themselves in their pants while putting on the best ‘everything is totally normal’ face that they could muster. Lip came barreling into the room and angrily slammed the door. 

“Well, hello to you to,” Ian said eyebrows raised looking at his  _ best friend, lover?  _ And shrugged. 

“Fucking women I swear!”

“Yeah man I feel you,” Mickey said, which caused Ian to glare at him and roll his eyes.

“So turns out that Karen has been fucking Tommy Wong just as much as she has been with me.”

“Yeah well she’s a slut, What did you expect?”

“Yeah, let her go man. Bitch ain’t worth it,” Mickey said causing both Ian and Lip to look at him a bit confused and surprised that he even cared enough to speak up. 

“I didn’t know you gave a shit, Mick” Ian said looking his way.

“Yeah, well you’re my best friend, and I’ve been around you Gallagher’s for long enough now that I kind of consider you all family man.”

“Aww Mickey, how that warms my heart,” Lip said sarcastically. Mickey just raised his middle finger. Lip chuckled before speaking up again, “So, Mickey who you been fucking?”

“What?”

“Nice hickey,” Lip said pointing to the Milkovich’s neck. Mickey brought his hand up to cover the mark self consciously shooting Ian and wide eyed expression while Lip was distracted lighting up a joint. 

“Oh, ya know. Just some neighborhood chick,” Mickey said waving him off. Lip shrugged it off and the three boys shared the joint that Lip had lit happily.

***

When the summer came to an end again it was probably the hardest it has ever been for both parties. Now that Ian and Mickey were this unmentioned thing, they knew that their time apart would be a lot longer and more difficult than usual. When Ian was finished packing up his things and ready to head towards the airport, Mickey pulled him into a hug, breathing the younger boy in for the last minute. Ian let a soft smile come to his lips while he was in the boy’s arms knowing that this was his happy place. 


End file.
